


The True Legend of Lady Godiva and The Peeping Tom

by Milky_Maid_Library



Series: Prompts from Tumblr [3]
Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Bets & Wagers, Cold Weather, Dare, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Late at Night, Loving Marriage, Married Couple, Married Sex, Older Man/Younger Woman, Outdoor Sex, Public Claiming, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Saddle Sex, Taxes, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, horse riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22922740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milky_Maid_Library/pseuds/Milky_Maid_Library
Summary: The people cannot survive under these circumstances, the taxes are too high and who is collecting them? Her no good husband! Lady Godiva demands he cuts them down, but he only promises if she can ride through his entire town...naked. The Lady Godiva makes it her new goal to complete his twisted challenge and help the people.Prompt 99. "Behave"
Relationships: Lady Godiva/Leofric Earl of Mercia, Tom Hiddleston/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Prompts from Tumblr [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620652
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Shakespearean Text

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 is written with modern dialogue, which I suggest you read to enjoy it for sexual smutty enjoyment.  
> Chapter 1 is written with shakespearean dialogue, the original I wrote but I couldn't publish it alone since it was funnier to read rather than sexy, so I basically published the same chapter twice but chapter 2 is edited so everyone can enjoy it.
> 
> This is inspired by the original legend:  
> Lady Godiva took pity on the people of Coventry, who were suffering grievously under her husband's oppressive taxation. Lady Godiva appealed again and again to her husband, who obstinately refused to remit the tolls. At last, weary of her entreaties, he said he would grant her request if she would strip naked and ride on a horse through the streets of the town. Lady Godiva took him at his word, and after issuing a proclamation that all persons should stay indoors and shut their windows, she rode through the town, clothed only in her long hair. Just one person in the town, a tailor ever afterwards known as Peeping Tom, disobeyed her proclamation in what is the most famous instance of voyeurism.

“Husband!” Stomping steps echoed off the halls of their grand home. The Lord of the land smiled as he heard his approaching wife. He was lucky to have found her, young, smart and unmeasurably beautiful compared to the many ugly maidens in court. His head was pouring over his most recent “allowance” for he and his darling Godiva. His gift from God.

She was like that of a warrior marching back from hell. Her face was as red as her long hair, covered beneath her wimple. She clenched her fists and in a mighty rage and immaturity, she pushed all the bags and coins off the table her husband was bent over. He blinked and sighed, smirking.

“Doest something troubles thee, mine beloved bride?”

She tightly took hold of Leofric’s wrists, “Doest something trouble I thee dare asketh?” she scoffed, pointing out the nearby window, “The people of thy town art starving and upon this May morn, I cameth across a wagon who must abandon all that those gents knoweth because of thy corrupt taxes!”

He licked his lips and then sneered at her, tearing away from her desperate grasp. She huffed and he growled. Her husband moved away and stormed out of his study, his young wife hot on his tail, he called over his shoulder as he walked, “How is this mine fault at which hour those people cannot payeth their taxes?”

He imagined the cross look on her face, scowling from behind him, she was his little desperate voice, and for now to keep her busy he would allow her the freedom to walk among the people she grew up with. When he took her hand in marriage, she was obedient and respectful to his requests, especially when consummating; but the suffering of the people was where she would quarrel with him.

He knew from the increase she would be furious, but how else would he afford her pretty dresses he liked clothing and fucking her in.

He knew she loved him as he did her, but when they married, he knew she was no obedient doe amongst the herd. She was a strong lady of power with an opinionated judgement. Constantly he prided himself in owning her as she stole his heart itself. She was his fine spoke lover. His wife.

“Because lief Husband,” she squawked, “thou has't risen the tax rate again, thou has't forced these innocent Christians to an early grave from thy sinful greediness!?”

Leofric spun on his feet and caught her by her apron, holding her harshly, he kissed her roughly. She relented and cried out against it, he would not have her protests. He dragged her to their chamber rooms and forced her to sit on their bed before he bordered up the door. When he stormed back to her, he ripped away her wimple from her head and ripped her hair, forcing his lips upon hers violently once more.

She squirmed and pushed away from him, but when he continued to shove his mouth onto her, she bit his lips sharply. He grunted and pulled back up to her ear, hissing, “What would thou has't me doth, wife?!”

His face dove into her neck.

She whimpered, cupping the back of his head, entangling her fingers into his locks. while his tongue traced her throat, flicking over the golden cross hanging around it. His wet mouth was intoxicating, her eyes fluttered feeling her womanly warmness dampen.

He got to his knees and slipped his hands beneath her skirts. She pulled back again and cupped his face in her hands.

“Husband, I beg thee to lower the price the people payeth to thee,” her eyes glassed with coming tears, “Those merry folks cannot survive under thy charge. I cry at which hour those gents wail at the church awaiting for alms we has't stolen from those folk. _Alms ma’am, alms for my babes, alms for the sick, alms for the poor we are so hungry we cannot eat!_ ”

His fingers rubbed her knees and slowly slid up to her thighs while he kissed her lips softly, “You art so gentle hearted darling...”

Godiva rolled her eyes and placed her foot against his chest, pushing him onto his backside, “I refuse to lay with thee until the taxes art lowered Husband,” she crossed her arms and lifted her chin stubbornly, “... thee wilt has't to rape me should thee wanteth mine amorous rite!”

Leofric stood and shoved her down on the mattress by her shoulders and held her down as he lifted her skirts and tore at his tunic and drawers. He was hard and she was readily wet for him. Holding her down by her wrists, he forced her milky thighs apart and speared her with his cock. She choked and released a guttural moan as he slowly fucked his length inside of her heat. Her eyes fluttered and her lips pouted. She could never fight her desire or his as she was always ready for his. She lowed her husband and she loved his cock.

“I own thy wife’s amorous rite Godiva,” he growled down at her thrusting, she whimpered beneath him as he fucked her brutally like she loved, knowing she belonged to a strong and powerful man, “Thee art mine bride! Thee shalt not deny that which thee owes to thy husband!...” he thrusted harshly now, listening to her hisses as he forced her pleasuring pain, stabbing down onto her orgasmic button, “However, I wilt hark to thy words.” He groaned and quickly release inside of her, she sighed as he pulled away and they helps place a pillow beneath her shapely hips. His cum dripped down her cunt and onto the bed, they both panicked until Leofric scooped it up and fingered it back into her, over and over until she reached the heights of her pleasure with a sweet keen.

“However, I wilt hark to thy words,” he repeated, wiping the sweat away from his forehead, “I vow to lower the town taxes if tis be true thee can ride through the town...” he thought for a moment and smirked, “Naked.”

Godiva sighed and looked up, careful not to accidently waste his generous seed as she moved, “Naked? I has't nev'r hath heard of this word in my fine education, Husband.”

Her man shook his head and recovered her headdress for her, holding it in his fingers he turned and admired how the sun shone on her red hair that covered her back and chest as it hung in braids. He titled his head and smiled, lifting her up to her feet he kissed her forehead and caressed the side of her beautiful breasts.

“Naked. You wilt ride through every street and to the fountain without thy wimple, braidings and chemise covering thy breasts and amorous rite…tonight...”

She gasped in horror and lept up to snatch her wimple, covering her head and hair while she paced frantically around the room, “Thee asketh of me to conduct a sinful action to bare myself to the world other than thee mine husband?!!”

She forced his tunic over his head and jabbed her finger into his chest, “Thee thinks me a jester in your games?”

Her husband laughed at her, crossing his own arms he nodded, “Nay thou art mine own wife, jester nev’r and aye to my mark, only then wilt I lower the taxes.... doest this please thee, wife?”

“You art the devil incarnate!” she hissed into his face. He grinned and rubbed his nose against her, kissing her lips gently. Playful she smacked him away and scowled at him.

He repeated, holding out his hand to her, “Aye, doest this please thee, wife?”

He believed she was smart enough not to go through with this. He believed she was too prideful of her appearance as a virtuous wife to parade in his bet. He knew she would fight but she would obey…well…he thought he knew.

She paused, but finally after thinking of a plan she slowly outreached her hand to him, “Aye, Husband... I shalt accomplish thy wager, for the people of thy town!!”

Surprising her husband she accepted and shook his hand, honouring her bet.

His breath hitched, shaking his head he waved her off, making sure she was appropriately dressed before escaping their room, “Pray, a good wish upon you to thee Godiva.” He mocked.

She poked her tongue at him childishly and scurried off to begin her plan. She would not suffer humiliation of the public eye but she would save them from financial starvation and damnation.

* * *

It had been an hour in which she rounded many of the townsfolk, many of the poor, those who suffered from her husbands choices. She gathered them in the square and from the fountain she stood on, balancing on the stone she called out, “People, ladies and gentlemen, I beseech thee all to wend home by five o'clock tonight. Lock thy doors and close thy shutters.”

The bakers’ wife, carrying her hungry baby on her shoulder cried out to her, “Fair Lady Godiva, wherefore doth thee asketh us to doth husht our homes?”

Many of the townsfolk titled their heads and listened while some gossiped around. Godiva bit her lip and fiddled with her apron before desperately raising her hand and explaining, “I forbid to confess to thee all, except I wilt has't thy taxes lowered by the morn of the morrow.”

The people cheered and nodded with many growing smiles, hopeful and grateful to her words, unbeknownst of the sacrifice she was to make tonight in their town.

“Praise to thee Lady Godiva,” called out the blacksmith’s son, “We wilt all passeth this message among the market and obey thy wishes!”

“Aye” was repeated amongst the crowds as they parted to follow their parts on delivering her requests onto others.

Unseen, high above and afar her husband watched from his window and hummed to himself with a filthy grin, planning exactly how he would handle her later, “This shalt beest an interesting outcome...”

* * *

Finally the late night had come, exactly at five o’clock the people had followed their promises and locked away in their homes, daring not to go outside or even look. Godiva was now standing in the stable, biting her thumb she sighed, preparing to continue her bargain. Her husband watched her from a bench.

“Regrets?” he asked teasingly.

Snapping at him she tore off her wimple and threw it at him, “Nay, the wager shalt be followed! Lower the townsfolk taxes by morn rise Husband!”

He laughed and stepped into the stall with her, moving the horse aside while he took his bride into his arms.

He kissed her cheek and laughed, “Aye if thou shalt obey her words.”

He turned her around and helped her out of her gown until she stood bare to him. She was still as pretty as the first time he saw her whole, which was not their wedding night, but the morning after when he forced her to bath with him. Her nipples hardened as the cold wind tickled through the stables.

He helped her onto her horse, her pussy was opened with her legs parted on the steed’s saddle. He wondered how slick the leather would be by morning light. Taking up her reigns she rode out of the barn and out through the estate gates into the courtyard of the town square. She held her breath expecting to see at least someone out who might see her. she rode slowly through the streets and sighed. Never had she felt so scared and vulnerable, but this was the only way to convince her husband to lower the taxes.

The horse jostling her, forced her clit to jump against the saddle, she hissed and moaned as her horse trotted on the cobblestone. She rode through all the streets and did it again and again, by the third time however as she rode closer around the fountain a lump of black sat by…a cloaked figure. Their hand splashed in the water of the fountain. Cupping some in their hands they took a drink and gasped a puff of air into the chilly night.

“Mine lady,” the stranger in the dark hailed, “Thou has't dishonoured thy husband tonight, dismount from thy steed and visage thy shame.” He stood away from the fountain and approached her, his face hidden beneath the veil of his cloak.

The Lady covered what she could with her long billowing hair. Her cheeks donned a rosy pink.

“Low, telleth me thy name stranger, thee disobey mine command, wherefore is this so?” She swallowed hard, “Wherefore has't thee done this?”

He chuckled wickedly, lifting his head to her, “Peepin, lief Godiva, Thomas Peepin is mine name,” he removed his cloak, “I dare not disobey thy command, except to a mistress of the cold naked night."

Her husband grinned with an evil glint in his cold blue eyes, “Leofric?” she gasped, “Art thee the stranger?”

He pursed his lips and shrugged uncommittedly, “Aye and Nay, I am Leofric and Tom...” he lifted his hand up to her, “Cometh visage thy punishment.”

She gawked, she had as she was asked, why should she face such a thing!? She was merely holding her end of the bargain, the deal he struck! She moved her horse away from him and walked around the fountain, but he continued to follow her on foot.

“I obeyed thy wager husband,” she snapped down to him, “What punishment hath been placed at which hour I has't committed no sin, nor crime?”

He clicked his tongue and watched as the horse stopped, trained by the command, the creature circled back to its true master. Godiva huffed and tried kicking its flank but the beast would not go against its command. She couldn’t believe this, how dare he do this to her!

“Has’t I not partook in thee’s words to ride through the streets of thy town naked until the morn?” she snapped.

“Nay,” he sighed unclipping his cloak front, “I nev'r hath said thee would ride a steed...” his covering fell and there he stood in a way she never guessed she would see…he was equally as nude as she…and he was hard, his cock slapping up against his abdomen, “Cometh mine wife sitteth upon mine fiery shaft and ride as you promised.”

She shrieked as she slipped down from the beast and collected his cloak, pressing it into his chest desperately.

“Husband, thee display thouself so loosely!” she touched his cheek worryingly.

Leofric scratched his stubled chin and shook his head, cupping her hands he sat her on the fountain and spread his cloak onto the cobblestone path. The sound of rushing water was all that would cloud their words tonight.

“Lay with me beneath the stars, ere god as I am thy husband!” he commanded, laying down on the cloak, holding his cock in his hand as he raised his eyebrow expectantly. His wife, so shy, rubbed her arms and fidgeted as she hesitantly crawled beside him.

“I am thy wife, tis mine duty?” she asked sweetly. He looked up at her, the stars framing her beautiful face. Leofric took her shaking hands and forced them to hold his member in her fingers.

He then pinched her chin and pressed his face to hers, “Aye, as tis mine to covereth thee in quite quaint jewellery and robes and riches.”

He guided her into his lap and gentle set her on his cock, impaling her sweet hot honey pot. She whimpered as normal, adjusting herself atop of him, she let herself sink and rise a top of him; riding him beneath the stars and beneath god. Fine! she would obey his trickery, as long as it meant she could cum and lower the taxes.

“Thy cock doth feel like tis splitting me open.” She sighed, lifting her hands above her head, she rested them on his large shoulders and let herself loose, letting her desire open to the world, “I love at which hour thee maketh me feeleth so glorious.”

He smacked her arse, slamming her down as he growled cruelling into her ear loving the shrieks she made.

“Fuck yourself on mine cock thee disobedient mistress!” he commanded.

“Bless thy heir into mine womb Peepin Tom,” she wept, rubbing her clit in front of him, “I would to feeleth more of thee.”

He rocked his groin up into her and forced her to bounce on top of him, her hips slammed down roughly onto his pelvis.

“Take mine seed and giveth me children Godiva,” he moaned, slapping her hand away from her clit and taking over, pinching her little bundle of pleasure, his other hand grasped her tits roughly, “Swell thy quite digestious breasts and alloweth those babes suckle on thy teats while I suckle on thy precious pearl.” He smacked her clit and laughed at her whines and moaned as she clenched him harder than before.

“Aye My lord Husband.” She whimpered.

They fucked until she was heavily spent and with a roar that could’ve been heard over the noisy fountain he dug his cock deeper into her than she ever has before and cummed inside of her.

“Doth thee feeleth me deep in thy quim?” he whispered. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt him coat her insides.

Leofric kissed her, letting her slowly come back to the realm of the sane and desires, “Do thee feeleth mine seed taking hold of thy womb?” he jerked, he hit her spot again and made her feel like jelly.

“Is it thick, rich, and stout?” he asked gruffly.

When she didn’t answer and merely nodded, he slapped her arse and flipped her onto her back.

“Is it wife!?” he screamed into her face.

She moaned and nodded, lifting up her hips she felt his thick dick still buried deep in her.

“Aye husband, tis hot in me.”

He smiled and laid beside her, still inside of her. the two were made one in the middle of the street beneath the starry sky.

“I pray thee taketh it and giveth back many offspring.” He cooed and cupped her head, holding he close to his chest and side.

“A son?” she asked, tracing his chest with her fingertips, her eyes glanced up.

Shaking his head he kissed her gently, “Son? Daughter? Any wilt doth as long as those babes art the same as their mother is as fair, gentle, wise and brave as thee.”

“Wilt thou lower thy towns taxes?”

"Behave."

Her husband laughed and merely agreed she had finished her part as he carried her in his arms back to their estate and be chambers where they both slept in until the midday. She awaited for a child to grow within her soon, to experience a world where the people were healthy and happy and unplagued by a heavy price to pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I shouldn't drink and use shakespeare translators. ill edit this later cause i am soooo outta it hahah idk.


	2. Modern English

The Legend of Godiva and Peepin’ Tom

“Husband!” Stomping steps echoed off the halls of their grand home. The Lord of the land smiled as he heard his approaching wife. He was lucky to have found her, young, smart and unmeasurably beautiful compared to the many ugly maidens in court. His head was pouring over his most recent “allowance” for he and his darling Godiva. His gift from God.

She was like that of a warrior marching back from hell. Her face was as red as her long hair, covered beneath her wimple. She clenched her fists and in a mighty rage and immaturity, she pushed all the bags and coins off the table her husband was bent over. He blinked and sighed, smirking.

“Is something the matter, Darling?”

She tightly took hold of Leofric’s wrists, “’Is something the matter?’ he asks,” she scoffed, pointing out the nearby window, “The people of your town are starving and this morning today, I walked passed a wagon belonging to a family who must leave all that they have known because they cannot pay for your corrupt taxes!”

He licked his lips and then sneered at her, tearing away from her desperate grasp. She huffed and he growled. Her husband moved away and stormed out of his study, his young wife hot on his tail, he called over his shoulder as he walked, “How is it my fault when people can’t pay their taxes on time?”

He imagined the cross look on her face, scowling from behind him, she was his little desperate voice, and for now to keep her busy he would allow her the freedom to walk among the people she grew up with. When he took her hand in marriage, she was obedient and respectful to his requests, especially when consummating; but the suffering of the people was where she would quarrel with him.

He knew from the increase she would be furious, but how else would he afford her pretty dresses he liked clothing and fucking her in.

He knew she loved him as he did her, but when they married, he knew she was no obedient doe amongst the herd. She was a strong lady of power with an opinionated judgement. Constantly he prided himself in owning her as she stole his heart itself. She was his fine spoke lover. His wife.

“Because dear Husband,” she squawked, “You have risen the price of taxes again! You are forcing these people to an early grave because of your greed!!”

Leofric spun on his feet and caught her by her apron, holding her harshly, he kissed her roughly. She relented and cried out against it, he would not have her protests. He dragged her to their chamber rooms and forced her to sit on their bed before he bordered up the door. When he stormed back to her, he ripped away her wimple from her head and ripped her hair, forcing his lips upon hers violently once more.

She squirmed and pushed away from him, but when he continued to shove his mouth onto her, she bit his lips sharply. He grunted and pulled back up to her ear, hissing, “What would you have me do then, wife?!”

His face dove into her neck.

She whimpered, cupping the back of his head, entangling her fingers into his locks. while his tongue traced her throat, flicking over the golden cross hanging around it. His wet mouth was intoxicating, her eyes fluttered feeling her womanly warmness dampen.

He got to his knees and slipped his hands beneath her skirts. She pulled back again and cupped his face in her hands.

“Please just lower the towns taxes that they pay you,” her eyes glassed with coming tears, “The people cannot survive under this law. I cry when the beggars at church wail awaiting alms we have practically stolen from them! _Alms ma’am, alms for my babes, alms for the sick, alms for the poor we are so hungry we cannot eat!_ ”

His fingers rubbed her knees and slowly slid up to her thighs while he kissed her lips softly, “You are too sympathetic darling...”

Godiva rolled her eyes and placed her foot against his chest, pushing him onto his backside, “I refuse to let you fuck me until you have lowered the taxes prices,” she crossed her arms and lifted her chin stubbornly, “... You will have to rape me if you want my pussy!”

Leofric stood and shoved her down on the mattress by her shoulders and held her down as he lifted her skirts and tore at his tunic and drawers. He was hard and she was readily wet for him. Holding her down by her wrists, he forced her milky thighs apart and speared her with his cock. She choked and released a guttural moan as he slowly fucked his length inside of her heat. Her eyes fluttered and her lips pouted. She could never fight her desire or his as she was always ready for his. She lowed her husband and she loved his cock.

“I own this pussy Godiva,” he growled down at her thrusting, she whimpered beneath him as he fucked her brutally like she loved, knowing she belonged to a strong and powerful man, “You are my wife! You will not deny what you owe me as your husband!...” he thrusted harshly now, listening to her hisses as he forced her pleasuring pain, stabbing down onto her orgasmic button, “However, I will consider your request,” He groaned and quickly release inside of her, she sighed as he pulled away and they helps place a pillow beneath her shapely hips. His cum dripped down her cunt and onto the bed, they both panicked until Leofric scooped it up and fingered it back into her, over and over until she reached the heights of her pleasure with a sweet keen.

“However, I will consider your request,” he repeated, wiping the sweat away from his forehead, “I promise to lower the town’s taxes if you can ride through the town...” he thought for a moment and smirked, “Naked.”

Godiva sighed and looked up, careful not to accidently waste his generous seed as she moved, “Naked? I’ve never heard of this word before, Husband.”

Her man shook his head and recovered her headdress for her, holding it in his fingers he turned and admired how the sun shone on her red hair that covered her back and chest as it hung in braids. He titled his head and smiled, lifting her up to her feet he kissed her forehead and caressed the side of her beautiful breasts.

“Naked. You will ride through every street and to the fountain without your headcovering, braidings and underwear covering your tits and pussy…tonight...”

She gasped in horror and lept up to snatch her wimple, covering her head and hair while she paced frantically around the room, “You ask me to sin before god! To be nude in front of anyone other than you!?”

She forced his tunic over his head and jabbed her finger into his chest, “You think I’m an idiot in this!?”

Her husband laughed at her, crossing his own arms he nodded, “No you are my wife, an idiot never. And yes, I promise only then will I lower the taxes. Does that please you?”

“You are the devil incarnate!” she hissed into his face. He grinned and rubbed his nose against her, kissing her lips gently. Playful she smacked him away and scowled at him.

He repeated, holding out his hand to her, “Yes, does this please you, wife?”

He believed she was smart enough not to go through with this. He believed she was too prideful of her appearance as a virtuous wife to parade in his bet. He knew she would fight but she would obey…well…he thought he knew.

She paused, but finally after thinking of a plan she slowly outreached her hand to him, “Yes, Husband... I will do as you say for the people of the town!!”

Surprising her husband she accepted and shook his hand, honouring her bet.

His breath hitched, shaking his head he waved her off, making sure she was appropriately dressed before escaping their room, “Good luck, Godiva.” He mocked.

She poked her tongue at him childishly and scurried off to begin her plan. She would not suffer humiliation of the public eye but she would save them from financial starvation and damnation.

It had been an hour in which she rounded many of the townsfolk, many of the poor, those who suffered from her husbands choices. She gathered them in the square and from the fountain she stood on, balancing on the stone she called out, “People, ladies and gentlemen, I beg you to all be in your homes by five o'clock tonight. Lock your doors and close your shutters.”

The bakers’ wife, carrying her hungry baby on her shoulder cried out to her, “Fair Lady Godiva, why do you ask us to do this?”

Many of the townsfolk titled their heads and listened while some gossiped around. Godiva bit her lip and fiddled with her apron before desperately raising her hand and explaining, “I cannot tell you, but what I can promise is that the taxes prices will be lowered by tomorrow morning.”

The people cheered and nodded with many growing smiles, hopeful and grateful to her words, unbeknownst of the sacrifice she was to make tonight in their town.

“Thank you, Lady Godiva,” called out the blacksmith’s son, “We will all pass the message among the market and obey your wishes!”

“Yes, yes, yes,” was repeated amongst the crowds as they parted to follow their parts on delivering her requests onto others.

Unseen, high above and afar her husband watched from his window and hummed to himself with a filthy grin, planning exactly how he would handle her later, “This will be an interesting outcome...”

Finally the late night had come, exactly at five o’clock the people had followed their promises and locked away in their homes, daring not to go outside or even look. Godiva was now standing in the stable, biting her thumb she sighed, preparing to continue her bargain. Her husband watched her from a bench.

“Regrets?” he asked teasingly.

Snapping at him she tore off her wimple and threw it at him, “No, I will follow on the bet! Lower the townsfolk taxes by tomorrow!”

He laughed and stepped into the stall with her, moving the horse aside while he took his bride into his arms.

He kissed her cheek and laughed, “Yes, if you only do your duty on your end.”

He turned her around and helped her out of her gown until she stood bare to him. She was still as pretty as the first time he saw her whole, which was not their wedding night, but the morning after when he forced her to bath with him. Her nipples hardened as the cold wind tickled through the stables.

He helped her onto her horse, her pussy was opened with her legs parted on the steed’s saddle. He wondered how slick the leather would be by morning light. Taking up her reigns she rode out of the barn and out through the estate gates into the courtyard of the town square. She held her breath expecting to see at least someone out who might see her. she rode slowly through the streets and sighed. Never had she felt so scared and vulnerable, but this was the only way to convince her husband to lower the taxes.

The horse jostling her, forced her clit to jump against the saddle, she hissed and moaned as her horse trotted on the cobblestone. She rode through all the streets and did it again and again, by the third time however as she rode closer around the fountain a lump of black sat by…a cloaked figure. Their hand splashed in the water of the fountain. Cupping some in their hands they took a drink and gasped a puff of air into the chilly night.

“My lady,” the stranger in the dark hailed, “You have acted like a slut when you’re married, get off your horse and face your shame.” He stood away from the fountain and approached her, his face hidden beneath the veil of his cloak.

The Lady covered what she could with her long billowing hair. Her cheeks donned a rosy pink.

“Hey stranger, what’s your name? You how have I acted like one, I merely obeyed his request. You disobeyed my command! She swallowed hard, “Why have you done this?”

He chuckled wickedly, lifting his head to her, “Peepin, dear Godiva, Thomas Peepin is my name,” he removed his cloak, “I am not brave enough to go against a commend, except to a whore in the night.”

Her husband grinned with an evil glint in his cold blue eyes, “Leofric?” she gasped, “Are you the stranger?”

He pursed his lips and shrugged uncommittedly, “Yes and No, I am both Leofric and Tom...” he lifted his hand up to her, “Come face your punishment.”

She gawked, she had as she was asked, why should she face such a thing!? She was merely holding her end of the bargain, the deal he struck! She moved her horse away from him and walked around the fountain, but he continued to follow her on foot.

“I obeyed your request husband,” she snapped down to him, “Why should I be punished when I have done nothing wrong.”

He clicked his tongue and watched as the horse stopped, trained by the command, the creature circled back to its true master. Godiva huffed and tried kicking its flank but the beast would not go against its command. She couldn’t believe this, how dare he do this to her!

“Have I not done what you’ve told me to do, to ride through the streets of your town naked until the morning?” she snapped.

“No,” he sighed unclipping his cloak front, “I never said you would ride a horse...” his covering fell and there he stood in a way she never guessed she would see…he was equally as nude as she…and he was hard, his cock slapping up against his abdomen, “Come sit on my cock and ride me, ass you promised.”

She shrieked as she slipped down from the beast and collected his cloak, pressing it into his chest desperately.

“Cover yourself!” she touched his cheek worryingly.

Leofric scratched his stubled chin and shook his head, cupping her hands he sat her on the fountain and spread his cloak onto the cobblestone path. The sound of rushing water was all that would cloud their words tonight.

“Fuck me beneath the stars, fuck me before god himself, fuck me, I am your husband!” he commanded, laying down on the cloak, holding his cock in his hand as he raised his eyebrow expectantly. His wife, so shy, rubbed her arms and fidgeted as she hesitantly crawled beside him.

“I am your wife, and you’re my husband to fuck, as it is my duty?” she asked sweetly. He looked up at her, the stars framing her beautiful face. Leofric took her shaking hands and forced them to hold his member in her fingers.

He then pinched her chin and pressed his face to hers, “Yes as it is my job to give you pretty clothes and jewellery.”

He guided her into his lap and gentle set her on his cock, impaling her sweet hot honey pot. She whimpered as normal, adjusting herself atop of him, she let herself sink and rise a top of him; riding him beneath the stars and beneath god. Fine! she would obey his trickery, as long as it meant she could cum and lower the taxes.

“Your cock feels like it is splitting me open.” She sighed, lifting her hands above her head, she rested them on his large shoulders and let herself loose, letting her desire open to the world, “I love when you make me feel this way. So hot.”

He smacked her arse, slamming her down as he growled cruelling into her ear loving the shrieks she made.

“Fuck yourself on my cock you little whore!” he commanded.

“Fuck me Tom, fuck a baby into me,” she wept, rubbing her clit in front of him, “I want to feel more of you.”

He rocked his groin up into her and forced her to bounce on top of him, her hips slammed down roughly onto his pelvis.

“Feel my cum in you, soon you’ll carry my children Godiva,” he moaned, slapping her hand away from her clit and taking over, pinching her little bundle of pleasure, his other hand grasped her tits roughly, “I can’t wait to see this lushes tits swell up with milk and see our babies breast feed while I suck on your slutty clit.” He smacked her clit and laughed at her whines and moaned as she clenched him harder than before.

“Yes my lord Husband,” She whimpered.

They fucked until she was heavily spent and with a roar that could’ve been heard over the noisy fountain he dug his cock deeper into her than she ever has before and cummed inside of her.

“Do you feel my cock in your cunt?” he whispered. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt him coat her insides.

Leofric kissed her, letting her slowly come back to the realm of the sane and desires, “Do you feel my cum deep inside of you?” he jerked, he hit her spot again and made her feel like jelly.

“Is it thick, hot, and strong?” he asked gruffly.

When she didn’t answer and merely nodded, he slapped her arse and flipped her onto her back.

“Is it wife!?” he screamed into her face.

She moaned and nodded, lifting up her hips she felt his thick dick still buried deep in her.

“Yes husband, it’s hot in me.”

He smiled and laid beside her, still inside of her. the two were made one in the middle of the street beneath the starry sky.

“I hope you get pregnant with lots of babies,” He cooed and cupped her head, holding her close to his chest and side.

“Do you want a son?” she asked, tracing his chest with her fingertips, her eyes glanced up.

Shaking his head he kissed her gently, “Son? Daughter? Any will do as long as they are as smart, kind and heroic as their mother is.”

“Will you now lower the towns taxes?”

“Behave.”

Her husband laughed and merely agreed she had finished her part as he carried her in his arms back to their estate and be chambers where they both slept in until the midday. She awaited for a child to grow within her soon, to experience a world where the people were healthy and happy and unplagued by a heavy price to pay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hail to the lady of the night and cheers to her with a glass of milk and cheers to you as well for getting this far into reading!!! <3
> 
> Fun Fact: It's not really special but I thought it would be funny to mention I am the 15thx granddaughter of Lady Godiva, but I think from her first husband, not Leofric. I just remember my family showing my family tree line to her and then them telling me the legend when I was 13.


End file.
